Jealousy
by midnightfox21
Summary: Summery nights are perfect breeding grounds to exert one's frustration and claim what is rightfully yours. two-shot. Atem x Thief Bakura, casteshipping, then Atem x Priest Seto, scandalshipping!
1. Chapter 1

**Jealousy**

Summary: Summery nights are perfect breeding grounds to exert one's frustration. Atem x Thief Bakura

Rating: T

* * *

**Jealousy**

Atem held back a groan when he realized he was no longer alone in his private gardens.

After finishing a rather tedious day, he had hoped to spend some of the summery night away outside by himself. It had been too hot to stay in his private chambers and really too hot to wear his normal attire. In fact, the young king was only wearing his kilt along with the usual gold jewelry to ease the heat, if only a little. The last thing he wanted right now was to be interrupted.

Turning around to face his intruder, Atem's eyes widen in shock when he saw the familiar tanned, white haired man with the distinguished scar on his right cheek leaning against a pillar. "Bakura!"

The thief smirked as he pushed himself off of the pillar. "Miss me, Pharaoh?"

Atem immediately reached for the hilt of his blade, fully on his guard. If the bastard had managed to get this far without being detected then Atem was sure that the sentry nearby would be of no help to him. The thief had most likely taken them out and that meant it would take longer then Atem would've like for somebody to come to his aid should he need it. It looks like, for the time being, he was on his own now.

Bakura held up his hands in mock surrender as he advanced toward him, his eyes flashing in the moonlight. "Relax, this is a friendly visit."

"Oh, really?" Atem said sarcastically. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He didn't want Bakura getting any closer than he was getting but, Atem realized that the back of his calves were against the walls of the pool, making his options of keeping his distance from the thief limited since he could only move sideways. Moving quickly before the thief got too close, Atem moved to his right and into open space as Bakura watched him.

"Oh, I just thought that I'd stroll in since it seems you've forgotten the pleasure of being in my company," replied Bakura mischievously as he continued to move towards the wary king, undeterred.

Atem snorted, still backing away. "I'd rather not be in your company at all, tomb robber, so unless you've come to try and finish me off state your real reason for coming here."

Staring at him intently, Bakura licked his lips at the sight. He couldn't have come at a better night; the young king was practically baring all except for the kilt he was wearing...but that could easily be taken care of. All he needed was an opening to set his plan into motion. Mentally thanking the gods Bakura said silkily, "I believe I did already but I'll explain a little bit clearer since you didn't get it the first time: I want to make sure you haven't forgotten me." His tone suddenly turned serious as he added, "I've heard about your new pet that's always at your side. He probably keeps you company on nights like these since I've been gone. So, I came here to see only you...just to have you all to myself."

"My priest does not 'keep me company' as you say and you will not talk about him in such a disrespectful manner!" said Atem, assuming that was who the thief was referring to and blatantly ignoring the latter part of the thief's statement. He didn't like were this conversation was heading but he had a sinking feeling on what Bakura was here for.

Bakura laughed. "Is that so? The little king doesn't have his priest to _entertain_ him?"

Atem was about to bark out a nasty response when he suddenly felt his back hit a pillar. Glancing behind him as if to reaffirm that he really was against a pillar, Atem realized a second too late his mistake. Bakura was on him an instant, dodging the attack to his throat before grabbing Atem's hand that held the knife and giving it a hard twist.

Atem cried out in pain as Bakura pressed him against the pillar, his body crushing against the thief's own while his other hand was pinned above his head. He tried to struggle his hands free but it was futile; the pain was increasing the longer he held on so Atem let the knife drop to the floor with a clatter.

Bakura smirked victoriously as he kicked the knife away. "That wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Bastard," Atem growled through gritted teeth. "Release me!"

"I'd love to," said Bakura seductively. "Even more so since I can do it better than your beloved priest."

I don't know what you're talking about!" Atem said, his voice raising a little as he tried to wiggle his wrist out of the thief's bruising grip. He was getting a really bad feeling about all of this and he was starting to panic. "Let go of me now, thief!"

Bakura laughed softly, his hot breath ghosting over Atem's neck causing him to freeze. "Shall I show you what I mean then?"

Not waiting for an answer, Bakura released Atem's wrist before pulling his leg up to hold against his own hip, grinding them against Atem's as he did so. He was loving the feeling but at the same time he was wishing he didn't have so much clothes to hinder the experience. He wanted—no—needed to feel more, to cover every inch of that exotic, bronze body and claim it for himself; something that bastard of a priest will never so much as touch.

Atem's breath caught in his throat. Stunned didn't even begin to cover the feeling Atem was experiencing at the moment. He couldn't believe Bakura, of all people, was doing this to him; no one had ever touched him like the way the thief was currently doing, not even his high priest. This was entirely a new experience to him and as he felt Bakura's impressive arousal against him, he was ashamed to admit that he was beginning to harden at the contact. It was made worse when a soft moan escaped his own lips as Bakura roughly kissed and nipped his neck. But the sound alone was enough to bring him back to his senses and he began to try to free himself again.

"Stop fighting so hard," commanded Bakura, his hand sliding under Atem's kilt to firmly grope his firm ass. The young king gasped and Bakura took the opportunity to give a punishing kiss, effectively stopping all movements as he forced his tongue inside that hot, moist mouth.

Bakura enjoyed the soft noise his small captive made but it wasn't enough; he was determined to make the young king writhed against him and begging for more. Gods willing, he'll have enough time to achieve it.

Atem's lips were bruising under the sheer force of Bakura's kiss as he continued to feel him up, and he felt these weird, but not unpleasant, feelings as his body reacted to the thief's touches. He knew what was happening was wrong and that he should be fighting harder because of it, but his mind was having a hard time catching up to what his inexperience body was desiring so badly. Everything was happening so fast that he was getting lost in the hazy mess of his newly awaken hormones. The only thought that managed to cross his mind was that Bakura must be extremely jealous of Seto to risk getting caught.

When Bakura finally pulled away, the young king was left panting heavily but had finally ceased struggling against him. That was fine since he was sure his time was running out. Kissing along Atem's jawline toward his ear Bakura couldn't help murmuring, "You've no idea how long I've wanted to do this," before licking the curve of his ear.

Atem couldn't stop the shudder that went through him as Bakura moved away from his ear and started trailing kisses down his neck. "I could guess..."

Grinning, Bakura glided his lips along Atem's collarbone before biting hard enough to leave a mark causing the smaller man to curse loudly.

"By Ra," Atem hissed as Bakura sucked lightly on the spot. "What was that for?"

"Just making sure that whenever you're with your priest you won't forget who it is you belong to," answered Bakura.

Easily dodging the blow he knew was coming, he released the irate king and danced out of reach just as he heard footsteps approaching.

_Damn_, Bakura thought angrily. He had taken to long playing around and now he was left wanting. At least he could take satisfaction in the obvious mark on the king's collarbone. Besides, he had plenty of time for round two before the mark faded away and he could make new ones in its place.

Pushing himself away from the pillar Atem venomously growled, "How dare you! I don't belong to you, the priest, or anyone for that matter. It is not my fault you're so damned jealous!"

"Who said anything about being jealous? It's not like your priest has anything on me." Bakura said haughtily as he began to back away.

Atem's mind was clearing and he could now hear the sounds of others approaching as well. With a sense of dread, he realized he was going to have a hard time coming up with some explanation for the mark and the slight bulge in his skirt. This was turning out to be an extremely long night.

"Pharoah!"

Atem recognized the voice belonging to his high priest Seto and he turned around to look behind him. He could see him faintly in the dark, along with several guards running towards them and he wasn't sure if he should be relived or angry at the sight.

Turning back to the thief, he was only half surprised to see him standing mere inches from his face and staring at him hungrily.

Bakura stole himself a quick kiss before promising softly, "All see you again, my _Pharaoh_, and next time we won't be interrupted."

And then he was off, moving swiftly and silently across the garden before disappearing into the shadows of the night.

Atem couldn't help but smirked at the thief's assumption. If there was a next time he was going give the bastard the beating of his life; he wasn't going to let him catch him off guard like that ever again. Ha, next time indeed!

The footsteps were getting louder now and Atem sighed heavily as he walked into shadowy part of the garden where his knife was. Just as he bent to pick it up, Seto was the first to reach him, still wearing his formal attire even on a hot night like this.

"My Pharaoh, are you alright? I saw that-" he started but Atem raised his hand, cutting him off.

"I'm fine, Seto, Bakura just thought it would be funny to pay me visit."

* * *

**A/N:** This is now going to be a two-shot and not a one-shot anymore but don't get thrilled! Next one-shot will be scandalshipping :D :D

So here's a bit of a preview:

**Jealousy pt. 2**

_Seto's expresson soften somewhat before becoming solemn. Letting go of the pharaoh's hand, he moved to stand in front of him and placed his hands on the desk on either side of Atem, effectively trapping him._

_"This may be the worst time to admit something like this to you so I apologize ahead of time, " the priest began..._

Ah, I want to say I'll see you soon but idk. I won't have a computer for long which is why I haven't updated my stories in the first place but maybe I can post it on livejournal (check my profile) since it doesn't require me to upload a document before publishing...Idk, I haven't decided let, eheh ^^; I'll see y'all before the summer's over with that's for sure so don't give up on me yet!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** OMG! So, didn't mean to be gone for sooo damn long but I hope my absence can be forgiven with this lovely treat that I managed to finally finish, ahaha :D It's a bit stilted because these are first timers and there's a lot of chit chat but I hope you guys can trudge through all that! So without further ado—here's the second part of a now two-shot story, lol

Oh, almost forgot…

**Warning:** YAOI! XD XD XD You don't like? Then what the heck are you still doing reading this?

**Pairing: Scandalshipping**

**Rated: M**

**Summary**: a continuation to the first one-shot because Bakura couldn't have all the fun. Lol, no, but really it's because JBS wanted it, so I delivered (however, I was thinking of doing a gag fic, haha, but that would be too mean ^^;). Although rather or not it's great remains to be seen….Anyway, here it is from me to you. I hope you enjoy it! :3

* * *

**Jealousy pt. 2**

_Ra, let me get through the night_, Atem thought as he stood in the middle of his private chambers.

He was absentmindedly rubbing the dark mark on his collarbone and staring off into space; from outside he could faintly hear shouts from the royal guards as Seto had taken the liberty to search the palace grounds for the white-haired man and had also ordered for guards to search the city for him as well.

Atem knew it was a vain effort but he wasn't going to stop them. As long as he was left alone then they could search all night for all he cared. He just felt too dazed and drained out of energy to even deal with anybody, his mind and body remembering the event that took place only moments ago.

He could still feel the thief's searing touch on his skin and lips, and the lingering taste of him in his mouth. He remembered the rush of blood and heat that had coursed throughout his entire body, as his heart had begun to beat that much quicker once Bakura groped him and left him speechless in more ways than one with his actions. It wasn't the way Atem had expected his first time in such actions to go—and with a lowly thief nonetheless—but he was ashamed to admit it out loud on just how much he'd enjoyed it. However, all things considered, he would have probably not have been so ashamed if those actions had been done by someone else's hands and lips….

_Oh, gods_. A sickening feeling suddenly gripped Atem as he pulled himself out of his hazy stupor, shaking his head lightly. The heat was really starting to get to him. It was making him unfocused and seemed to be putting him in a trance. _Curse this damn heat and that bastard of a thief,_ Atem thought, wiping the sweat from his brow. The thief would have never gotten to him if he hadn't let down his guard; it was an amateurish mistake and it ended up putting him in the lack of control department as Bakura took advantage….He was going to make sure he repaid the thief back tenfold for putting him in such a humiliating position! _No one_ got the best of him!

Finally moving from his spot on the floor, Atem walked over to his desk were a pot of cool water laid. He dipped his hands in it and, as he bended forward, splashed the welcoming liquid onto his face. It was only temporary but the water helped in clearing his mind and holding the sick feeling he was having at bay.

A loud knock sounded on his door and Atem had to bite back a frustrated groan. He almost ignored it until another round sounded. Moving swiftly, he opened the door while saying angrily, "I thought I told you that no one is to bother—! Seto?"

The High Priest gazed back at him with an amused look in his cerulean eyes as he bowed slightly. "Forgive me for the intrusion but I thought I should be the one to report to you on our current search," he apologized.

Atem stared at him, debating on whether or not to let the priest in. Deciding that he should at least act like he actually cared, the young king stepped aside to let Seto move pass him as he wiped some of the water of his tanned face and closed the door. "Are you not hot in that?" he asked, noticing that the priest was still wearing his formal attire in this heat.

"I haven't had the time to change into something…more comfortable," Seto replied, giving Atem a strange look.

At first Atem was puzzled until he realized what the priest was staring so intently at. Covering the bite with his hand guiltily, Atem couldn't help the faint blush that stained his cheeks as he moved toward his desk and leaned against it, all the while avoiding eye contact. He had forgotten about the mark! How careless of him; now Seto was going to have the wrong idea!

Taking off his hat, Seto strode to Atem's side, his eyes intent on the young ruler as he looked for anymore similar marks. "Did that thief do that to you?" he asked in a low voice as he placed it on the corner of the desk.

Scarlet eyes looked into piercing cobalt as Atem tried to read the tone in the priest's voice and eyes and failed. Was it just him or was he imagining the glint in those blue eyes and the hint of possessiveness in that tenor voice? Atem blinked several times, returning back to the point at hand. That was something he could think about later on—when he didn't have a demanding-looking priest sternly glaring down at him.

It wasn't like he couldn't refuse to answer the question and forbid Seto from speaking about the mark. He knew he could—he was Pharaoh after all. And had it been anyone else who was so forwardly asking him that question Seto was now, he would have done so without any hesitation…but it was Seto and that made him different from anyone else; Atem treated him more like a trustworthy friend than an underling that was to be ordered around. He had gotten to know the priest more than just the usual ruler and subordinate relationship thanks to the few years Seto had spent by his side. Not only that, but Atem could relax when he was around the priest; yes, Seto was indeed the meticulous one when it came to his work, especially when it came to him, but there were moments when the priest treated him like a human being whilst others merely worshipped him. He trusted Seto more than anyone else but he was still embarrassed to tell something like that to his good friend. The priest took his duty to him extremely seriously and Atem knew how the brunet got when he somehow seemed to fail him…yet he didn't want to keep what happen with the tomb robber to himself; also, it wasn't like the priest wouldn't figure it out anyway if Bakura didn't outright tell him first….

As he closed his eyes briefly, the smaller male answered in a soft, albeit reluctant, voice, "Yes."

Seto swore, causing Atem to look up at him. "I'll make sure that thief pays dearly for this when he is caught."

The comment was laced with rage but for some reason Atem felt that those words meant something else, other than the anger of being unable to protect his king from Bakura's advances. He didn't think any further on it though when a thought crossed his mind.

"How is that going so far," he asked, rubbing the mark that Seto was still staring (or more accurately, glaring) at.

"He is not on the palace grounds," he replied, a slight scowl on his features, "and our searches through the city has turned up with nothing as well but I doubt he has left. He is around here, somewhere." He reached up and slowly pulled Atem's hand away from his chest. Switching his intense gaze to the young pharaoh's eyes, Seto asked in the same low tone, "Did he do anything else to you?"

Atem had to fight to keep the blush from darkening his face further as his hand seemed to burn from the contact as it was held in the priest's own. He was feeling sick again and his stomach felt weird too. It was probably the heat that was making him feel like this—or it was the tomb robber's fault. This was becoming too embarrassing; he needed to hurry up and get this over with now so that Seto can leave before he had the time to make a fool of himself.

Nodding affirmatively, Atem saw the scowl deepen on the priest's forehead. "He didn't get that far," he found himself quickly saying. That was another trait he knew all too well about Seto: how quick he was to anger. Atem continued, trying to pacify him, "For the most part he just kissed me."

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say; Seto's eyes widen slightly in shock before harshly narrowing into slits as they fixated on Atem's. "Calm down," said Atem quickly, gripping his hand. "I don't want you to run off and tell the guards or anyone else about that…they don't need another reason to catch that tomb robber. I'm only telling you this."

The priest's expression soften somewhat before becoming solemn. Letting go of the pharaoh's hand, he moved to stand in front of him and placed his hands onto the desk on both sides of Atem, effectively trapping him.

"I apologize for this," the priest began, a drop of sweat gliding down his bronzed skin as his gazed turned to serious to penetrating. Before Atem had the chance to question him, he leaned in and brushed his lips softly against his king's once then twice when the young male was too stunned to move, before deepened it.

For the second time that night Atem's mind went blank from shock once he felt Seto's lips touch so tenderly on his own. The heat returned to his body quicker than it had with the thief and his heart began to quicken when he felt one of Seto's hands cupped the side of his face but the moment was over as soon as it had begun. The priest had just as quickly pulled away from him, an anxious expression on his face that soon changed to one of smugness once he saw the deep blush that graced his king's features.

Atem scowled up at him before looking away in embarrassment, his blush now matching his crimson-colored eyes. "You do not look very apologetic," he said a bit bitterly as he crossed his arms.

A small smirk tugged the priest's lips as he slowly trailed his hand down from Atem's face to his neck and shoulder, enjoying the shiver that had coursed through the lithe body from the movement. "Maybe because my king did not outright reject me," he replied smoothly. His voice lacked the humor it earlier had as he added, "I really struggled with this—with my desire for you and upholding my duty to you and the royal priesthood. I wanted you but I knew it was wrong to have feelings for you. So, I tried to keep such sinful thoughts from my mind because you are my king and a god among us mortals but it was no use; the longer I spent with you the more I wanted you. For the past few years I kept this to myself thus far because I wasn't sure if you felt the same for me…and because I'd rather be near you for as long as I possibly can than lose my position and my life if you did not feel the same," He stop, bringing his hand back up to grip Atem's chin and tilted his head to face him. He was surprisingly pleased to see a hint of raw desire in those exotic fiery orbs. It would seem he wasn't the only one wanting and this excited him, but he restrained himself from giving into his own need. As much as he wanted nothing more than to toss the petite male onto his bed and make him his, he didn't want to get too far ahead of himself. He still needed to be absolutely certain. "But that is not the case is it?" he whispered softly, his thumb rubbing the smaller male's lower lip.

Atem parted his lips slightly from the action; he had forgotten how to breathe. His mind was working frantically around the singular thought that repeated itself: Seto wanted him. _Him_. This was almost too good to be true. Atem couldn't even remember how long he had coveted for the priest. And now here he was…_confessing_ his affection for him! Words couldn't describe the immense joy he felt…nor the increasing need he was starting to suffer from. His throat suddenly felt extremely dry as he finally sucked in air. Finally forcing words pass his lips, Atem answered a bit hoarsely, "No…"

"Then you and the thief…?" Seto trailed off.

"Are nothing," the young king finished before realizing something. "You thought something was going on between us….Is that why you kissed me? You became jealous of him?"

"Hn, please," Seto scoffed. "As if I had anything to be jealous of a tomb robber; he has nothing on me." He leaned forward so that his face was mere inches from the pharaoh's own. "Besides, he marked what is clearly mine alone and _that_ is what I am acting out toward."

Atem wasn't given the chance to retort as Seto took the opportunity to crush his lips onto Atem's, effectively silencing whatever words the irate king planned on saying in a hot, passionate kiss. His hands had begun to move on their own accord; one gliding slowly up and down Atem's side while the other ran through damp tri-colored hair before gripping it roughly.

The attention Seto was putting on his body caused Atem to gasp allowing Seto to dart his tongue into his mouth but this time Atem wasn't going to go down so easily without a fight. He blocked Seto's tongue with his own and, after a few moments and taking the priest off guard, pushed him back. They went at it for several minutes before the round ended in the young ruler's favor as he tasted the moist cavern that was uniquely Seto's.

Finally, they both leaned away from each other, trying to gain back oxygen form their heated kiss but it didn't last long. Atem raised his hand and Seto's linen tunic dissolved away in wisps of smoke, leaving him baring his well toned body to a lust-filled gazed.

"A bit impatient are we?" said Seto, smirking as he lifted Atem onto his desk, knocking over his hat and several scrolls in the process, and pressed his lips once more on his ruler's.

Atem moaned against the priest's lips and instinctively began grinding his hips, loving the feel of the friction of their hardening arousals against each other through his fabric. He was filled with so many new and raw emotions that he wasn't sure how exactly he should act. The summer's heat only added to his near dizzying state of mind as he began to act more and more impulsive. He wanted to feel every inch of his priest but was trying to restrain himself; the last thing he wanted was for Seto to know how inexperience he was but it was to no avail. Before he even realized what he was doing, he had reached out a hand to run over the priest's bronzed, muscular torso and side before traveling down to that sculpted, tight ass and giving it a firm squeeze.

A low growl escaped from Seto's lips and Atem jerked his hand back in response, afraid he had done something wrong. He quickly masked his nervousness when the taller man ceased his ministrations and scanned the room in near confusion. Not wanting for Seto to catch on to him, Atem ordered, "Bed. Now," as he slid off of his desk gracefully. This earned him a grunt which Atem ignored before extracting a surprised yelp once Seto grabbed him around the waist and dropped him onto the bed, joining him immediately after.

Pinning the lithe body under him, Seto savagely attacked Atem's lips and completely overwhelmed him before an irritated word could be uttered. Stealthily using the kiss as a distraction, Seto glided one of his hands under Atem's kilt to firmly grip his throbbing erection and gave it one firm stroke. The young king broke the kiss with a lustful gasp causing Seto to smirk haughty as he repeated the action again and again, watching the smaller male buck his hips into his hand while deep, sensuous moans slip from kiss swollen lips. The priest moisten his own from the sight as he felt his own arousal surge in response; his king looked so fucking luscious…and so _very_ fuckable. He was enjoying every alluring moan and gasp he tore from the striking body beneath him but he was quickly becoming impatient; he didn't think Atem could last much longer if he kept this up and, in fact, he wasn't sure if he could as well. Discreetly relinquishing his hold on one of Atem's wrist, Seto grabbed his kilt and tore it off with one fluid motion and threw it to the floor.

"_Oh, Ra_," Atem breathed, arching his back as Seto rubbed his palm over the head of his cock, sending sparks throughout his small frame. He didn't even notice that he was now naked himself, save for the gold that adorned various parts of his body. He did however notice when Seto suddenly stop inflicting the wondrous pleasures on him.

Raising himself to his forearms, Atem watched through half-lidded eyes as the brunet removed his bangles of gold when a sudden idea came to him. A mischievous look gleamed in his eyes but went unnoticed from the priest, which was just as well—the element of surprise was a vital key to his plan.

The pharaoh masked his real attentions by unclasping the gold around own his arms and wrists, mildly noticing that the gold around Seto's neck was already gone. Atem saw his chance when he saw Seto was hurriedly ridding himself of one of the golden arm clasps. He inwardly smirked as he made his move; he hastily grabbed a handful of chestnut hair and roughly forced Seto's head down to cover his lips with his own in a fierce kiss, nipping his bottom lip as he did so. Seto moaned beautifully which encouraged Atem even further. Taking a move he gained from Bakura, Atem glided his lips away and began nipping and licking harshly along the priest's jawline and traveled down his neck enjoying the sharp intake of breath and lustful moans emitted from Seto's throat. Without warning he found himself once again flat on his back as Seto returned the action with twice the intensity. Atem arched his back and gasped out swears as he felt Seto once again begin pumping him frantically and blazing a trail of kisses down his neck and to his chest. It was starting to become too much for him; Atem pressed his hands against the priest's broad shoulders and tried to slow him down but that only made him redouble his efforts. Soon, Atem was squeezing his eyes shut and clenching the sheets under him as he came into the priest's hand, covering them both as he arched his back off the bed and a loud cry escaped his lips. His body quivered with sparks of pleasure all over, even when Seto released him. He never went through such feelings of ecstasy before…it was an absolutely wonderful feeling and he was glad that it was caused by Seto's hands. By gods, if not being in control got him to feeling like this then he should relinquished it more often—only to Seto that is.

He felt Seto leaned off of him as he was catching his breath and his weight shifted off the bed. Atem didn't think much of it—he figured Seto just went to clean himself, and he was fine with that. He wanted to bask in the afterglow of his climax but then he felt the bed shift again and Seto's warm breath fluttering across his cheek, causing his heartbeat to pick up slightly again.

"My Pharaoh," Seto whispered against his skin before turning his head towards him and giving chaste kisses that were in stark contrast to their earlier demanding ones. "Do you want me?"

"Yes," came the quick reply.

A soft chuckle. "I don't think you really understand what I am asking of you."

Atem opened his eyes and was met with unreadable sapphire eyes. "Then what are you asking me?"

Seto seemed to hesitate before saying softly, "Do you want _all_ of me? Even though you are my ruler and I merely a vessel….Do you want to go that far with me…."

The young priest looked like he was having trouble expressing what he wanted to say but luckily Atem didn't need for him to. Moving his head forward, he placed kisses of his own on Seto's lips and along his jawline. "Trust me, Seto, I am willing to. We've gone too far to stop here," he said between kisses. He pulled back to look the taller male in the eyes again. "Are you willing to?"

"Yes."

"Then, please…"

Seto moved backed on top of the gorgeous lithe being and began to explore his sovereign's body with more care. His hands began to reawaken Atem's body, causing shudders and chills to course through him as Seto enclosed a dusky nipple in his mouth.

A deep moan escaped from Atem as both of his nipples was sucked, licked, and nipped by the priest's increasingly talented mouth. He nearly cried out when Seto grinded his hips against him, only to be silence by another searing kiss while the priest raised his legs to his hips. Vaguely, a sound of something being open filtered across his numbing senses registered but he dismissed it; the slow and tantalizing pleasure he was receiving from the priest as he explored his body was all too consuming.

He was brought out of it suddenly when he felt something cool and slick begin to slowly enter him. "_Seto…"_

"Relax," came the soft reply against his neck. "I do not want there to be any regrets later."

Atem forced himself to calm down; the intrusion hurt more than he had expected but he refused to quit when they were just getting started. He was Pharaoh after all—he could handle this.

Another finger went in and then another, causing him to gasp as he was filled but that feeling was soon dismissed when the priest hit a delectable spot within him. The young king saw stars and a loud moan ripped from his throat as his back arched off the bed in a graceful curve; his body glimmering with sweat as Seto thrust his fingers within him over and over, stretching him. It felt so damn good…even the wrongness of performing such acts added to the high he was currently experiencing. His whole body was writhing from the intense pleasures, his breath hitching in his throat and he seemed to lose the ability to breathe, much less think. He didn't know anything when it came to being intimate this way but he was glad that it was from Seto that he valued this moment. Maybe next time he could show his appreciation in the most delicious of ways….

Atem nearly whimpered from the lost of Seto's fingers as he pulled out then he heard something being opened again. He looked to his left and nearly choked when he saw Seto generously coat his vast size with oil from a bronze jar. _Oh, gods…_

When he was finished, Seto leaned over him and set the jar down on the floor before hooking both of Atem's legs over his shoulders. His azure eyes devoured the shimmering sweat that adorned the his pharaoh's sun kissed body, the full lips that were parted ever so slightly, and the wine-colored blush that spread beautifully across his desire's face. He never thought he would be able to witness such divine beauty, so close to claiming its owner for himself and only himself. His pharaoh was completely wanting and for him no less. It was the beginning of their moment as lovers; the thought alone filled him with the burning need to finally claim what was his and instinctually lined himself up to Atem's entrance. He rubbed Atem's thigh soothingly, watching Atem for any sign that it was okay for him to continue. When he received the go-ahead, Seto slowly slid himself in to the hilt, holding back a moan as his throbbing member was engulfed in a tight heat.

Atem, however, was breathing a bit uneven as he tried to will his body to relax against the pain of being filled. It hurted a lot worse than he had anticipated but, thankfully, Seto helped in distracting him. The taller man above him placed kiss after kiss on his body, whispering calming words in his ear and soon Atem began to adjust to him. He let out a shaky breath as he nodded to Seto. "O-okay, I'm ready."

The brunet grinned as he slowly pulled halfway out before pushing back in at a steady pace. Atem pressed back against him tentatively, ignoring the sudden flare of pain from the action as he met the priest's thrusts. The pain diminished more and more as the cautious movements soon gave way to a fast, intense pace.

Loud gasps and moans filled the pharaoh's chambers as their hands explored the others heated skin and lips became swollen as their mouths tried to overcome the others. They were becoming lost in each other as their union became more passionate, the pleasure they felt reaching a new height as they began to reached their limits.

Atem was the first to come, a loud moan ripping from his lips as his body tingled and crackled with the sparks of his orgasm. Seto, however, wasn't through yet. He continued to thrust vigorously into him and Atem did his best to keep up with him even with the intense feeling from his afterglow. Not long after though Seto's own loud cry was heard as he came, still buried deeply into firm flesh.

Seto pulled his soften member out and managed to fall next to Atem as he tried to regain his breath from their zealous exertions. They laid besides each other in silence for several moments gently caressing the other and placing soft kisses on bronze-colored skin. Finally Seto broke the silence. "I am glad that I had the chance to let my love for you be known…and for you to return them."

Smiling as he ran his fingers through damp russet hair, Atem replied, "I am as well, Seto." He closed his eyes, adding drowsily, "Although it took for Bakura for this to happen at all…"

"Hn. All give him that much, Pharaoh," Seto said, not wanting to go any further into any subject concerning the tomb robber.

Atem opened his eyes to look into azure. "Atem."

"Hm?"

"I would like for you to call me by my name when we are together…please…."

Seto stared at him for a moment before a genuine smile graced his lips, making him appear more his age. Atem hoped he would be the only one to witness such a beautiful smile as Seto pulled him tightly in his embrace. "Of course I will, Atem."

~Fin

* * *

**A/N:** Oh Ra, please don't ask for me to make a sequel to this…..

I hope this was good enough as a gift Jolly cause it gave me hell, lol :D

So, how was it? Awful? Too chatty? Hate reading about virgins getting it on for the first time? ROFL! Btw, I redid a chapter because I didn't like them (JBS was the one who mentioned something in one of them and the more time passed on the more I started to dislike the chapter, haha) and there's some added stuff in the notes because...well, you'll see if you go back and read them :)

Please Review!


End file.
